Keyhole
Keyhole is a map in the Element 116 storyline by Chestnut808. It is a rather small map, untill the major easter egg is activated, causing some land to morph, some map areas to appear, dissapear, and such. It takes place, untill after KPT and the bedroom, in the MW2 map 'Estate'. Opening Cutscene ''Main article: Keyhole/Transcript '' Layout Room 1: Bedroom *2 Barriers *M14 *Teddy Bear grenades (3rd morph) The four spawn in a bedroom, with nothing but an M14 on the wall. The bedroom is the Pink Room from Kino der Toten. A door opened for 500 leads into: Room 2: Foyer *TrW1 - 1200 *Fire Pit *5 Barriers There is then the foyer from Estate from MW2. In here, a TrW1 can be purchased off the wall. There is a Fire Pit trap at the bottom of the stairs. There is also a Vereser Mechanism in here. Once the door to the outside is purchased, the land will begin to crumble and a voice from the Vereser says, "Sponsect 312 unstable. Port Dock uneven." Then, debris will be cleared for free, but will appear as the player bought it. The area 'Basement will now be accesable. Then, Der Riese's room one will appear with the door down for Pack-A-Punch and the teleporter will be a Vereser. The player can has 30 seconds to PaP before the door closes and the Vereser goes haywire. The song D/E/L/T/A.4 by EkKo Trail plays and the players first experience the Vereser's modification method. The player will appear to be electrecuted and, from first-person, their hands are clenched in front of their face as random places fade in and out. They end up at Hangar 18 and must use the Vereser to escape, as the zombies are already round-22 strong. It then swaps to the middle of a desert where what's left of Desert Moon after Desert Moon Removal. It lay in the sand and can be accessed after the player pays 1250 for the door. inside, everything is wrecked and lay astrew. Wires hang from the ceiling and it is on a 25-degree slant. The player uses the Vereser Post to return to the mansion, where everything is burnt. Car alarms can be heard and there are aliens in the distance. Room 3: Basement *Sydney's Bag of Marbles *Terminal A (KPT) In the basement, nothing can be found except Sydney's Bag of Marbles, which is used to complete Happily Ever After and the Easter Egg Down in Ditches. It can be found on a table behind a Truss-Crate right next to the staircase. Room 4: Garage In here, the player can find a Vereser Post used to reset the mansion to its normal state. Also, this is where the Mystery Box and the M1819/59 LTMOD can be found for 1900 points. Features: Songs: Endless by EkKo Trail Undead by Hollywood Undead D/E/L/T/A.4 by EkKo Trail Dead in Ditches by Hollywood Undead S.C.A.V.A. by The New Hollywood Undead Category:Vleetonk Category:Element 116 Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:KPT Category:Chestnut808